makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Homicidal Liu
Bio Liu was Jeff’s brother and also his best friend. However, after that fateful night when Jeff became Jeff the Killer, he killed his family including Liu...or so he thought. Liu traveled to the hospital where a nurse named Susan helped revive him. However, the operation also had an unintended side effect: making Liu develop a double personality. Liu now battles between his normal self and psychotic self, vowing to kill all criminals, starting with his brother. His other personaliti is known as Sully. Powers/Weapons Liu usually uses any weapon nearby or his bare hands. He also has bipolar disorder, meaning he can be Mr. Nice Guy in one second, but in the next one he attacks. Movelist Special Moves *Rock Throw: Liu picks up a stone and throws it at the opponent. *Killer Uppercut - Liu attacks the opponent with a spiraling uppercut. *Killer Rush - Liu rushes towards the opponent with shoulder pointing forth. *Crowbar Slam - Liu hits the opponent with a crowbar. *Stab Stab Stab - Liu lifts the opponent in a chokehold and stabs his/her stomach three times. *Throw - Liu headbutts the opponent then hits him/her with a crowbar. *Reverse Throw - Liu claws the opponent's face twice then throws him/her over his shoulder. Super Move *Knife Pull: Liu pulls out a knife. During this, his usual punch attacks become knife attacks with extra reach, more damage, and chip damage on block and his Rock Throw becomes a Knife Throw attack that travels in a faster and more linear trajectory, but inflicts less damage. Creepy Finishers *Head Clawer - Liu proceeds to claw at the opponent as he traverses forth. He then finishes the job by holding the opponent up as blood continues to flow out, then smashing him/her into the ground and crush his/her head. *Maniacal Shank - Liu shanks the opponent like a madman, carving open his/her chest before the fatigue kicks in, causing him/her to fall over. Friendship *Liu goes bowling and gets a split. Mr. Creepypasta then says, "That was pathetic." Poses Intro *Liu appears and grabs his head as he moans in pain. He then looks at the opponent and says, "I...must...kill!" Win *Liu puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the opponent. Victory *Liu does Iori Yagami's iconic victory pose in which he laughs maniacally. Win Quotes *"It's a good day to kill." *laugh* Arcade Mode Intro *Liu was conflicting with his inner demons. Part of him wanted to move on with life, the other half wanted him to kill Jeff for what he did to him that fateful night. Then Liu had heard of a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Liu was reluctant to participate, but to him he had no other choice. If he won, he could return to his old life with his brother and no longer conflict his inner demons. Rival Reason As Liu is walking in the forest, he is ambushed by Jane, who wants to kill him to get “payback” on Jeff for killing for her family. Liu tries to reason with her, but Jane doesn’t listen. Connections Both characters are associated with Jeff and knew Jeff before his accident: Jane was Jeff’s neighbor and Liu is Jeff’s brother. Both also have a vendetta against Jeff for something he did to them and in a way, it made them both killers: Jeff killed Jane’s family and Jeff nearly killed Liu before he received the operation that gave him his double personality. Transcript (Liu is seen walking around with a bloody knife.) Liu: I-is...this... the joy of the powerful...? Heh...heh...heh, heh, heh. ([[Creepypasta the Fighters/Jane the Killer|Jane] tries to jump on him from behind, but Liu blocks it and pushes her off.) Liu: Whoa! What is your problem, lady?! Jane: I know you...your Jeff’s brother... Liu: Yeah, so? (Jane sharpens her knives.) Jane: That bastard took away my family! So I’m going to return the favor! Liu: Uh, actually he killed me before I came back... Jane: Doesn’t matter. I’ll still enjoy this! Liu: (facepalms) How come I never meet any nice girls? Endings *Good Ending (Defeat Mr. Creepypasta with no Continues): After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Liu’s good and bad personalities separated and battled. The good Liu won, but suffered nearly fatal injuries. When Liu awoke, he found that he was in a hospital and saw Jeff (before the incident) was by his side. According to Jeff, Liu was stabbed by the trio of bullies, but Jeff called 911 and got them arrested. When Liu awoke, he started dating the person who helped bring him back: a nurse named Susan. *Bad Ending: After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Liu’s good and bad personalities separated and battled. The Bad overcame his good counterpart and killed him. Now with no conscience to stop him, Liu will continue his murderous wave of criminal killing. His first target, His brother Jeff the Killer. Notes *Liu's bio is based off of the following: http://www.wattpad.com/21469335-creepypasta-stories-homicidal-liu *Some of Liu's special moves are based off of Sprite-Genius's Injustice entry for Michael Myers. *His Special Attack is based on Cody's knife pickup move from Street Fighter. *Liu's facial clawing is based off of Goenitz's finisher from King of Fighters. *Speaking of KoF, his victory pose is obviously borrowed from Iori Yagami. *His Friendship is borrowed from Noob Saibot from Mortal Kombat 3. *Liu's double endings idea was suggested by a commentator. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters